Skyes Are Blue
by Shayminlittle
Summary: After a fight with the foot, Leo ends up with two sisters, one who is more or less happy about his presence and one who seems to just adore him. Leo learns a lot about these girls as he recovers from his injuries. Too bad Sunnie wont let Leo out of her sights, and she is stuck to the poor turtle like glue. Will Leo ever get away from these girls to get back to his family?
1. The Skyes

**Shay- Yeah, another one. Don't judge me, I have a lot of ideas going all over the place in my mind.**

* * *

"Chasity...Chasie...Chas...Chas..." Sunnie poked at her sisters shoulder, trying to get her attention. It seemed to work because with a large annoyed sigh, Chasity paused the show called 'Space Heros' and turned to look at her.

"What, Sunnie? What is it?" She asked, crossing her arms and frowning at her little sister.

Sunnie in turned leaned her head back against the couch. "I'm bored, and hungry, and I want to go and find some huge kid to attempt to bully me so I can verbally abuse him." Sunnie said throwing her hands up in the air for a dramatic feel.

Chasity just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sunnie?" Chasity growled, obviously annoyed at her sister's behavior.

"Please can we at least get some noodles from the store?!" Sunnie whined, then grabbed for Chasity's arm.

"Let go, Sunnie!" Chasity yelled, trying to wiggle her arm free from her sisters grasp.

"I'm serious, Chasity!" Sunnie insisted, loosening her grip, her bottom lip quivered as her eyes began to water, making Chasity flinch.

"Aw Sun, don't cry like that!" Chasity said, placing her hands in front of her eyes to ignore her sister's soft sobs.

_'Don't look, don't look...'_ Too late, Chasity peered through a gap from her fingers. With a defeated sigh, her soldiers sagged. "Fine! I'll go to the store and get some groceries!" Chasity gave in, getting to her feet.

The watery eyes that Sunnie once had disappeared like magic and a grin appeared on her face. "Thank ya so much Chasie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist in a tight hug.

Chasity groaned. "Why am I not surprised?" Chasity said to herself as she pried her sister away.

"Could you get pizza instead?" Sunnie asked, her big dark blue eyes growing wide with hope.

Chasity hung her head. "Fine!"

Sunnie smiled cutely as she jumped in excitement. "Thank you so much! You're the best sister ever!" She exclaimed, aiming to give Chasity another big hug. Chasity took a quick side step, making Sunnie crash into the wall with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She yelped, Chasity rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Yeah, whatever you say. Just don't open the door for any strangers, let alone invite them in while I'm gone, got it?"

"Sure thing!" Sunnie called after the dark burnt orange headed girl. Chasity shook her head slightly as she shut the door behind her.

_**Chasity's POV**_

I walked down to the pizza place quietly, my hands tucked into my jean's pockets. I made a turn as I saw our favorite pizza store, Amelia's pizza. (I made it up, deal with it.)

I walked in and the bell sounded, it was a pretty small pizza place, not too busy, but it had enough customers to keep it running.

"Hello again Chasity, Sunnie wanted pizza again?"

"Hey Zack! Yeah, Sunnie and her pizza craving." I said shaking my head as I chuckled.

_Zack goes to the same class as I do at our school, we became quick friends, in fact, I think he is my only friend, Don't judge._

"The usual for her?" Zack asked, as he began to fiddle with the cash register. I nodded my head sheepishly. "Yeah, and pepperoni pizza for me." I added, rummaging in my purse for the twenty-dollar bill.

_Seriously__, I understand that pizza is good and all in general, but Sunnie always ordered the same kind of pizza, like she would die if she tried a different kind. She's weird in so many levels._

"Alright, your order should be done in about an...hour." Zack concluded, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes as I handed him the cash.

"Very funny." I walked over and sat down at one of the tables so the person behind me could get some pizza.

"Could I get 2 pepperoni pizzas with anchovies, sausage and jellybeans." She said, I tilted my head.

_Okay, jellybeans? She sounds like my sister almost, well except for the anchovies part. Blegh._

I turned my head. She was an orange headed girl, she had her hair tied into a low pony tail and I have to be honest, she didn't look like much of an eater. After she was done with ordering, she sat down to wait for her order.

I glanced at her for a few moments before I turned back to my hands.

_Sunnie better not be doing anything stupid_.


	2. A frosted Sun

**Shay- Don't worry, the turtles will be mentioned either next chapter or chapter four! I just wanted the first few chapters to be Oc oriented *smiles***

* * *

Sunnie tapped the table thoughtfully. _'I want to do something for my big sister, but what?' _As the blond-headed girl looked around, she noticed that the house was a bit messy, her sister normally was the one who cleaned the house. Suddenly, her dark blue eyes lit up as an idea formed in her head.

_'I could clean the house for her!'_ She thought, grinning, she jumped to her feet and walked to the laundry room, opening a cabinet she rummaged through it, getting a bucket, some sponges, a washcloth, a broom and vacuüm, she waddled to her first destination, her sister's room. Dropping everything on to the ground, she dropped top her knees, letting out a sigh. "That was a lot to carry...how does my sister do this?" She asked herself, pouting. Sunnie got to her feet shakily then looked around, there wasn't much to do in her room, everything was simple and clean already, except for the minor scraps of paper and scattered pictures draping the desc and her closet which was disorganized with a bunch of pens, colored pencils, paint, and other nick-knacks of the sort.

Chasity also had a laptop which she kept underneath her bed. Sunnie tilted her head, then placing a hand in the air with her finger towards the roof, she placed her other hand on her hip. "I declare by the name of Captain Ryan that I shall make this house the cleanest place for my sister!" She shouted dramatically. Then she set to work. After a few hours, Sunnie was half-way done with the house, she flopped down on to the couch and let out a shaky exhausted sigh.

_'Where is Chasity with that pizza?'_ She thought to herself, frowning. Sunnie then went over to a window, and peered through the glass. It was dark out. '_Hope she didn't get caught in some freak accident.'_ Sunnie grimaced at the thought.

Of course her sister was fine! Why would anything happen to her? Sunnie continued to stare outside the window, a blank expression on her face as she tried to keep her mind away from her sister.

"Huh, what was that?" Sunnie asked, squinting her eyes as she leaned closer to the window. She thought she had seen some shadowy figures running along the rooftops.

She blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to register what had happened. Sunnie looked back at the clock. "It never took this long to get pizza." Sunnie said to herself, frowning. She sighed before she decided to put the cleaning tools back in the laundry room, her sister would be walking through that door at anytime, and she didn't want her to come home to stepping on a sponge or something.

Sunnie went to her room and crawled into her bed, as time passed by, Sunnie would try to find something to keep her entertained, watching Space Heros, playing computer games, even throwing a bouncy ball at the wall. Yet her sister had yet to return.

Sunnie began to swirl her finger around in a circle, slowly she walked out of her room. "I guess I will cook dinner for myself." She said, pouting. _'She probably went and forgot about me anyways, spending time with Zack or whatever.'_

Sunnie opened the fridge and began to rummage through the fridge, taking out a bottle of juice and some leftover spaghetti. Putting the spaghetti in the microwave for a minute, she grabbed a cup and poured in the juice. Once the microwave dinged, Sunnie walked over and grabbed the plate, then she sat down at the table and picked at the food.

"...Come home, Chasity." Sunnie whispered, sighing, then placed her head on the table, wrapping her arms around her head.

_"Momma, Papa, where are you?"_

_"Sunnie, your parents will be home soon." A tall woman said, caressing a 6-year-old Sunnie._

_"They should be home by now!" Sunnie wailed, throwing her hands up in the air._

_The tall woman frowned. "Sunnie, you know that they work long hours sometimes."_

_Sunnie pouted. "I know , but I want them home now..." Sunnie said, clinging on to the tall woman's shirt as she closed her eyes sleepily._

_"I know Sunnie, I know..."_

Sunnie's head shot up, snapping her away from her dreams. The blonde headed girl slowly got to her feet, hearing a loud crash from her room. Cautiously, she crept up to her room, grabbing the handle she opened the door just a crack. After a few seconds, Sunnie swung the door open.

"Who-" Sunnie cut herself off as she let out a ear-splitting cream.


	3. Harmful Circumstances

**Shay- I just want to thank Leofan for reviewing this story! It means a lot to me. I am also sorry that this chapter was so short, I was hoping it would be longer in my head...**

* * *

Chasity walked down the street, the two pizza boxes in hand. The sun was slowly setting, and the air began to grow colder as the sun disappeared. Chasity let out a yawn, the house was only about ten more minutes away, and the burnt orange headed girl was already tired of walking.

Chasity paused, hearing something from a nearby ally, her expression hardened as she heard a gunshot, putting the pizzas down on the ground she peered around the corner. She barely made out the figures of a tall, strong man, standing over a person on the ground. without the thought of better judgement, she walked down the alleyway.

"Hey! Put the gun down you...uh, numskull?" Now that was just pathetic, Chasity slapped her forehead and groaned.

The tall man turned and looked at her. "Oh, what are you going to do about little girl? Tell your mama?" He sneered, he then pointed the gun at Chasity, though she didn't flinch, she placed a hand on her hip.

"You don't scare me, you know that right?" She said, her voice laced with the slightest bit of sarcasm, then a smirk came on her face. "Besides, you could _easily_ take care of me with a knife or even your bare fists, or are you too much of a coward?"

"Wha- why you little!" The tall man then rammed into Chasity, pushing her up against the wall, then he used his free hand and put the knife against her throat.

Chasity gasped in surprise as she leaned her head back, pressing it against the wall, her eyes glinted slightly. "You know, you really are gullible." She said, laughing slightly.

The man growled as he moved the knife, to slice her throat.

* * *

"Th poor thing!" Sunnie gasped, running up to the humanoid figure in front of her, she lent down and tilted her head to get a better look at the strange humanoid. "Oh my, uh...what should I do?" Sunnie exclaimed to no one in particular, the humanoid moved sightly, then stood still. The figure must have been in a battle to get wounds like these.

Sunnie's gaze shifted from the humanoid to the pair of katana's that lay beside him. She bit her lip, remembering that Chasity said to not open the door or let anyone in.

"Well...he technically didn't come from the door, and _I_ didn't let him in, so it must be alright!" Sunnie concluded, then she looked around. she bit her lip as she saw the bed. _'Sis won't be happy, but he needs some place to rest.'__  
_

Then with all her strength, she began to drag the creature to her bed, she then got rested his head on the pillow. "There you go..." Sunnie whispered, then she went to check on his wounds.

"I'll go and bandage you up." Sunnie told the figure softly, she turned around and ran out of her room, grabbing a first aid kit that their parents had used when Chasity or herself got hurt. She slowly walked back into her room and lent down beside the bed where she had let the creature rest.

Sunnie grabbed some bandages and began to work on bandaging the unknown figure's wounds. "I would have done more, but I don't know much about medicine and wounds..." Sunnie told the creature, smiling a little.

"I wonder how you got so hurt." Sunnie continued, talking more to herself.


End file.
